This invention is directed to a graspable drinking vessel which has protrusions on the sides thereof with the protrusions thermally insulated from the body to protect the grasping fingers from the heat of the body of the drinking vessel.
Many different configurations of drinking vessels are available. The drinking vessels fall generally into the category of cups and glasses, with cups usually being of ceramic material. When a cup is to be used for a hot drink such as hot coffee or hot tea, it is customary to provide a handle thereon so that the user can raise the cup for drinking therefrom. Such handles are on the side of the cup and provide an unbalanced load on the fingers. On the other hand, glasses are usually tall and narrow, as compared to cups, and are usually made of glass. The drinking vessels generally classed as glasses are customarily used for cool and cold drinks because they are usually not provided with any type of insulation. When filled with hot beverages, the external surface is too hot to permit it to be picked up in the fingers. Sometimes moisture condensation on the exterior of glasses containing cold drinks causes the external surface to be slippery, with the risk of dropping the glass. Thus, there is need for a drinking vessel having insulated engagement surfaces thereon which can be grasped without fear of burns or concern for slipperiness.